Yukia: Our Child
by Inusapphrine
Summary: Inu & Kag were couples but Inu makes a screw up and Kag leaves w a secret of her own. 5 yrs later Kag is rich and owns a big corp. in Tokyo. Inu is her new secretary & finds out Kags secret! What will it all come to? Will Kag and Inu get back together?RR
1. Default Chapter

Yukita: Our Child  
  
By Inusapphrine  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own the story and a few characters I make up!!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Regretful Past  
  
"How could you Inuyasha!!" Kagome cried out to Inuyasha who was looking at the ground regretting what he had done. He looked up and tried to say something but was cut off, "I thought you loved me! You said you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. I should've known it was too good to be true." She turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.  
  
"Kagome.... I love you.... Not Kikyou...I swear. I... I am so sorry. Please forgive me and don't leave me." He had tears in his eyes. He looked up to her but Kagome still hadn't turned. She tugged for her wrist back and got loose. She walked a little then turned. Tears were streaming down her eyes.  
  
"You should've thought about that before you went be hind my back and got Kikyou pregnant. So what was she? Your side woman!!! Or was I your side? You disgust me! You make my stomach turn." She barely got the words out and held it all in. She turned her back and said, "Good bye, you won't have to see my face anymore ok?" She left with tears streaming down her cheeks. Inuyasha was the same. He just stood there and stared out into space.  
  
Kagome waited until she was out of sight and broke down. Her tears streaming down her face fiercely. All of a sudden a coat draped over her. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru. "I couldn't tell him, Sesshomaru! Not now, not ever!!" She broke down. She remembered everything that happened.  
  
What happened  
  
It was a week since Kagome and Inuyasha got in the fight. (Told in detail in later chapters) She sighed and looked over towards him. He looked over at her and smiled warily. He looked nervous but Kagome just put it all past and turned around.  
  
At lunch hour, Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and sat next to her. " Kagome I am sorry for standing you up! Please forgive me something went up!" He gave her the 'Puppy-dog-begging-for-forgiveness-look' It was the one Kagome couldn't resist. She smiled and gave him a sweet 'I-forgive-you' kiss.  
  
A month past and the crew and other classmates were at a Graduation party Rave. Inuyasha had his arm around her waist. She then turned to him and said, "We really need to talk. I have something to tell you." They were walking to the side when Kikyou stopped them.  
  
"Inuyasha... Umm.... I came over here to tell you that I'm pregnant with your baby!" Inuyasha's eyes widened. He turned to Kagome who had a hurt and shocked expression. He could tell rage growing inside her.  
  
"I see how it is. When you said something came up you meant she did." She started to get jittery and tears welled up in her eyes. She felt betrayed.  
  
"Kagome... Not.... That's not how it was. I swear!" He knew he just screwed up. That's how the scene started and Kagome left to Sesshomaru (who was a friend to Kagome and knew her secret.  
  
End of that  
  
"Kagome, you don't need him. I still can't believe he did that. I mean he always said how much he cares about you." He turned to Kagome. "Everything will be ok. Miroku, Sango, and I will help you through this. Our plans for that business in downtown Tokyo went through and that is a start.  
  
"Thank you Sesshomaru. The baby is your niece or nephew, and at least it will know you."  
  
Inusapphrine: Ok it is a bit short but it will get better!! Promise!!! Review and I will update!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not OWN Inuyasha!!

Chapter 2: Five Years Later

"Sesshomaru, didn't you say that my new body guard/secretary guy will be here about.... now?!" Kagome said over her one on one intercom. She sighed and looked over to Yukia, her daughter. "Can you believe any of this? I mean you ask for something from Uncle Sesshy and he slacks!" They both laughed.

Kagome, Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku started a business that became famous quickly. It was called Talent Expression. It contained people with a singing, modeling, and acting talent business. And Kagome was one of the head directors and a famous model.

Kagome had her baby a little before the business shot up to the stars. She had a little baby girl and named her Yukia. Sesshomaru was there by her side cause he felt it his responsibility to help her out after what Inuyasha had done. They became good friends (only friends).

A knock suddenly noised at the door and it opened slightly. Sesshomaru's head poked through. He was a little nervous for some reason. "Umm....I think you needed somebody for your job?" He opened up the door and a hell came back.

Suddenly the person looked up and shock jolted through his body. He had no Idea he would be working for Kagome!! Kagome had no idea it would be Inuyasha!! It was silent for a few minutes when Yukia came out of the next room. "Sesshy!!!!" She excitedly said as she ran to him and him pick her up.

Yukia looked over to Inuyasha. "So you the secretary/ body guard guy?" Inuyasha looked at her confused. Right then Kagome went to Yukia in a slight panic.

"Yukia, why don't you go see if Sango or Miroku needs your help." She grinned happily and skipped off to their office. Which confused Inuyasha. "Umm... well, over here's your office." She said with a slight tint of anger. She shot an evil glare at Sesshomaru.

She led him to his office and shot out, "Just get situated while I have a talk with Sessh." She left him abruptly. She went to his office and opened and slammed the door shut. "What the hell are you trying to pull? You know if he finds out about Yukia being his daughter my life is ruined..." She kept going on and on while tears streamed down in worry. Finally, Sesshomaru stopped her and explained.

"He really needed a job and begged me for help. He had no idea he was working for you and his had no idea Yukia is his. Don't worry everything will be alright. If anything happens hiss ass is out. Promise. Yukia is my niece and I love her. You can count on me." Kagome's whole body was shaking uncontrollably. Tears streaming down her cheeks.

" Sesshomaru, I still haven't gotten over him..... I still love him. I don't think I can face him everyday." She barely got it out before she broke down. "And I thought he loved me too." Sesshomaru hugged her giving a shoulder to cry on. Him and Kagome became good friends. Like brother sister.

" I assure you that it will all be alright but please do this for me. I can't have my brother on the streets." Kagome nodded and left. She had a lot of work to do.

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha had almost finished organizing his stuff when he took a small break to let everything sink in. _Kagome is my boss? Kagome......I haven't seen her for five or six years. I always thought about her too. Now I saw her again and.........she still hates me. If only I could explain to her and apologize to make everything ok and us be together again. Huh what am I thinking she hates me too much. She has been gone for a while I wonder if him and Sesshomaru are..._His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. It was Kagome and her eyes looked red like she had been crying.

" Today I have a meeting with Donzel Tinglon and I need you to fill these forms out for me and tonight I need to escort me down the red carpet for the Annual Model Run of America. It is really important you come with a very nice tux. Got it?" She looked down so not to look him into the eyes.

"Yes, Kagome." He felt very ashamed on what he had done to her.

"Welcome to the job. I also need to pick out what dress I should wear and don't be surprised is you see that little girl walk in cause she tends to do that." She then left with tension in the air. He sighed. It was hopeless, he would never make it up to her. He started on his piles of forms.

Inusapphrine: So that concludes this chapter. Next will be what made them get in the fight in the first place and Inuyasha greets Sango and Miroku. He also tries to talk to Kagome. What will it all bring!!! LOL The more reviews the earlier the updates!!!!!

Thanx to you 5 reviewers!!!!!


End file.
